oppenweilerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemeinderat
Der Gemeinderat von Oppenweiler hat 14 Mitglieder aus zwei Fraktionen. Da die Webseite der Gemeinde Oppenweiler zurückliegende Gemeinderatssitzungsberichte nicht oder nicht lange vorhält, sollen diese auch hier bzw. auf einer Unterseite archiviert werden. Einige zurückliegende Einladungen mit Tagesordnung sowie Berichte sind der [http://www.bkz-online.de/ Webseite der Backnanger Kreiszeitung] entnommen. Mitglieder Prominentestes Mitglied ist Wilfried Klenk (CDU) aus Ellenweiler, der zudem Mitglied des Landtages von Baden-Württemberg sowie des Kreistages der Rems-Murr-Kreises ist. Bei der Wahl des Gemeinderats am 07.06.2009 ergab sich folgende Zusammensetzung: "Freie Gemeindeliste" (FGL): Gudrun Rauh (Fraktionsvorsitzende), Rüdiger Diederich, Martin Horlacher, Claus Kübler, Birgit Nattermann, Harald Pfitzenmaier, Steffen Rosenke "Freie Wählervereinigung" (FWV): Wilfried Klenk MdL (Fraktionsvorsitzender), Erhard Friz, Joachim Haupt, Lino Perri, Holger Scheib, Gerlinde Stahl, Dorothea Stahl Die Inhalte der Wahlkampfbroschüren der beiden Gruppen sollen hier wiedergegeben werden. 2009 2009-08-11 Gemeinderatssitzung Bericht BKZ 14.08.2009 „Wohl dem, der hat“ - Rücklagen der Gemeinde schmelzen dahin – Erster Nachtragshaushalt 2009 beschlossen Wirtschaftskrise, weniger Gewerbesteuereinnahmen, zusätzliche Ausgaben wegen des Konjunkturprogramms II – das sind die Gründe dafür, dass jetzt ein erster Nachtragshaushaltsplan in der Gemeinde aufgestellt werden musste. OPPENWEILER (flo). Es ist der erste Nachtragshaushalt, den Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke nach einer 10-jährigen „Pause“ aufstellen musste. Gleichzeitig war es auch erforderlich, den Wirtschaftsplan der Wasserversorgung zu ändern. Beide Punkte hatte der Gemeinderat in seiner jüngsten Sitzung einstimmig beschlossen. Zuvor hatte der Rathauschef einen Zwischenbericht über die Finanzen abgegeben. Daraus ging hervor, dass die im Haushaltsplan 2009 enthaltene Zuführungsrate vom Verwaltungshaushalt zum Vermögenshaushalt nicht erbracht werden kann. Brischke berichtete dem Gremium, dass sich die finanzielle Situation noch weiter verschlechtern wird, da sich die im Haushaltsplan veranschlagten Einnahmen aus der Gewerbesteuer in Höhe von 3 Millionen Euro voraussichtlich auf 500000 Euro verringern werden. Er werde daher eine Liste mit Einsparungsmöglichkeiten erarbeiten. Bereits beauftragte oder begonnene Maßnahmen werden aber fortgeführt. Ziel ist es aber, machte Brischke gleichzeitig deutlich, dass sämtliche geplanten Ausgaben des laufenden Jahres überprüft werden. Eventuell würden Ausgabepositionen auf das kommende Jahr verschoben werden, um die Entnahme aus dem Sparstrumpf der Gemeinde etwas reduzieren zu können. „Wohl dem, der hat“, sagte Wilfried Klenk. Der Sprecher der Freien Wählervereinigung zeigte sich „schockiert“ angesichts der Tatsache, dass die recht hohen Rücklagen der Gemeinde innerhalb eines halben Jahres dahinschmelzen würden. Zum Ende des vergangenen Jahres hatte die Gemeinde 13 Millionen auf der hohen Kante. Die ursprünglich geplante Entnahme lag bei etwas über 2,7 Millionen. Doch jetzt sollen weitere 1,2 Millionen abgehoben werden. Bleibt ein Guthaben von 9 Millionen Euro. Während sich der Verwaltungshaushalt um 1,6 Millionen auf 8,9 Millionen Euro ermäßigt, erhöht sich der Vermögenshaushalt leicht um 182000 auf 5,5 Millionen Euro. Dramatisch ist der Rückgang der Gewerbesteuer. Der entsprechende Ansatz muss von bisher 3 auf 1 Million Euro reduziert werden. Die Kreisumlage erhöht sich um 35000 Euro, weil nunmehr der beschlossene Hebesatz berücksichtigt ist. Schwer wiegen die finanziellen Auswirkungen für die Beseitigung von Folgeschäden aus dem Unwetter vom 3. Juli, das die Gemeinde in besonderem Maße getroffen hatte (wir berichteten). Dies ist jedoch nicht Gegenstand des Nachtrags. 2009-09-22 Gemeinderatssitzung Einladung BKZ 21.09.2009 Neue Konzepte für Außenanlage OPPENWEILER. Am morgigen Dienstag treffen sich die Gemeinderäte um 19.30 Uhr im Sitzungssaal des Rathauses zu einer Sitzung. Nach der Fragestunde für Einwohner vergibt das Gremium die Fernmelde- und Leittechnik sowie die elektrische und messtechnische Ausrüstung für die Wasserversorgung. Anschließend werden die Konzepte für die Außenanlage des Kindergartens Burgblick vorgestellt und über die Beschaffung eines MTW für die Feuerwehr gesprochen. Des weiteren stehen folgende Punkte auf der Tagesordnung: Bebauungsplan Schmiedbühl II „1. Änderung“ (Satzungsbeschluss), diverse Änderungen des Flächennutzungsplans der VVG Backnang, Vergabe der Dachsanierung beim Jugendzentrum und der Kauf eines Rasenmähers zur Grünflächen- und Sportplatzpflege. Die Gemeinderatssitzung schließt mit einigen Bausachen sowie diversen Regularien. BKZ 02.10.2009 Natur und Nachhaltigkeit im Mittelpunkt - Außenanlage Kindergarten Burgblick: Auftrag ging an Rudolf Hettich – Büros Heitzmannplan und Schmiedeknecht gingen leer aus Die Außenanlage des Kindergartens Burgblick soll neu gestaltet werden. Den Auftrag dazu erhielt der Umweltpädagoge Rudolf Hettich. Der Umbau, bei dem die Aspekte Natur und Nachhaltigkeit im Vordergrund stehen, wird fast 100000 Euro kosten. Die Bauleistungen schreibt das Ingenieurbüro Kipf aus. Kreativität statt hausbackenem Standard: Sträucher, Wasserlauf, Rundweg, Erdwall, Klettersteine und Seilgarten, Wasserfall, Gerätehütte, Baumstämme, Spielgrube und Klettersäulen - der befürwortete Entwurf von Umweltpädagoge Hettich strotzt vor abenteuerlichen Ecken. Plan und Fotos: GNU Von Florian Muhl OPPENWEILER. Während die vorherrschenden Materialien in der neu gestalteten Außenanlage des Kindergartens Burgblick Holz, Wasser und Erde sein werden, war der Weg bis hin zu dieser Entscheidung ein sehr steiniger. Bereits im November vergangenen Jahres hatte Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke angekündigt, dass Geld in die Außenanlage des Kindergartens gesteckt werden müsste. 100000 Euro wurden bereitgestellt. Einen Monat später, als der Gemeinderat den Etat absegnete, sparte Günter Schopf von der Freien Gemeindeliste in seiner Stellungnahme nicht mit unmissverständlichen Worten: „Wir befürworten (...) eine Umgestaltung, legen aber großen Wert auf eine kreative Planung und schlagen daher einen Architektenwettbewerb als Planungsgrundlage vor. Hausbackene, nur modifizierte Standardlösungen rechtfertigen nicht das relativ hohe Investitionsvolumen.“ Den erwünschten Architektenwettbewerb gab es nicht. „Die Verwaltung beauftragte im Rahmen ihrer Zuständigkeit das Büro Heitzmannplan aus Weissach im Tal mit der Erstellung einer neuen Konzeption“, schrieb Brischke damals in die Sitzungsvorlage. Doch zur Abstimmung war es nicht gekommen. Auf Antrag der FGL war die Verwaltung beauftragt worden, einen weiteren Entwurf vorzulegen. Dies geschah im April, als der Garten- und Landschaftsarchitekt Helmut Schmiedeknecht aus Bad Wimpfen seinen Plan vorstellte. Auch diesmal gab es keine Entscheidung. FGL-Sprecherin Gudrun Rauh hatte den Antrag gestellt, eine Alternativplanung von Rudolf Hettich von der Gesellschaft für Natur- und Umwelterziehung (GNU) aus Wißgoldingen bei Donzdorf (www.gnu-ev.de) nach dem Vorbild der Konzeption für den Kindergartenspielplatz Mainhardter Weg in Großerlach erstellen zu lassen. Diesem Antrag hatten – neben den acht FGL-Räten – auch Wilfried Klenk und Lino Perri (FWV) zugestimmt. Ungeachtet dessen, dass jede Planung 3000 Euro verschlinge, wie Brischke bemerkte. In der jüngsten Sitzung präsentierten nun alle drei Planer ihre Entwürfe. Doch die Ideen von Heitzmannplan und Schmiedeknecht war der Mehrheit des Gremiums zu konventionell, auch wenn beide den Wunsch der Erzieherinnen nach Freiflächen berücksichtigt hatten. Einstimmig votierten die Räte – nach einer Sitzungsunterbrechung – für den Entwurf von Hettich. Der hatte auf einen Bolzplatz verzichtet, zugunsten von naturnah gestalteten Ecken, die zum Spielen einladen. Der Naturspielraumplaner, der nach eigenen Angaben bereits „weit über 300 Spielplätze“ gestaltet hat, will die Mädchen und Jungen motorisch fordern, will sie dazu ermuntern, sich spielerisch zu bewegen und die unterschiedlichsten Materialien zu verwenden. Während Hettich angeboten hatte, alles zum Gesamtpreis von rund 96400 Euro zu liefern, hatte der Gemeinderat beschlossen, dass die Bewertung und die Ausschreibung der Bauleistungen durch das Ingenieurbüro Kipf erfolgen sollen. BKZ 06.10.2009 Wasserversorgung in Oppenweiler wird ausgebaut - Über 77000 Euro für die Technik OPPENWEILER (flo). Durch die Erweiterung der Wasserversorgung Oppenweiler ist es notwendig geworden, die Fernmelde- und Leittechnik auf den aktuellen Stand der Technik zu bringen. Es wurde sowohl der Einbau einer eigenen Steuertechnik als auch eine Aufschaltung auf die Fernüberwachung der NOW geprüft. Der Bau eines eigenständigen Leitungssystems gilt als langfristig wirtschaftlicher. Die Arbeiten zum Einbau einer eigenen Steuertechnik für die Wasserversorgung Oppenweiler wurden beschränkt ausgeschrieben. Es sind drei Angebote zwischen 30300 und 34000 Euro eingegangen. Das günstigste Angebot hat die Firma Andreas Rapp GmbH aus Albstadt abgegeben und wurde durch den Gemeinderat einstimmig beauftragt, die Arbeiten auszuführen. Ebenso wurden in der jüngsten Gemeinderatssitzung die elektrischen Steuer- und Messeinrichtungen im Hochbehälter Hahnbühl und im neuen Druckunterbrecher Reichenberg bezüglich des Ausbaus der Wasserversorgung im Oberen Reichenberg vergeben. Die Arbeiten wurden beschränkt ausgeschrieben. Es sind vier Angebote zwischen 47100 und 63500 Euro eingegangen. Den Auftrag vergab das Gremium an den günstigsten Bieter, die Firma Elektro Jerg aus Aalen. BKZ 06.10.2009 Fast 30 Jahre altes Dach wird saniert - Nasses Jugendzentrum bald trocken OPPENWEILER (flo). Wenn’s regnet, wird’s im Jugendzentrum nass. Das liegt daran, dass das Flachdach undicht geworden ist. Dieser Zustand soll nun geändert werden. In seiner jüngsten Sitzung beschloss der Gemeinderat, das laut Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke fast 30 Jahre alte Dach für 18500 Euro sanieren zu lassen. Das entsprechende Angebot hatte die Firma Dieter Scholl aus Backnang als günstigster Bieter abgegeben. Laut Gerhard Kipf vom ortsansässigen Ingenieurbüro ist die gesamte Dachfläche undicht. Zudem ist die darunter liegende Wärmedämmung bereits komplett durchnässt. Es ist daher die Erneuerung der gesamten Dachfläche vorzunehmen. Würde man das Dach zusätzlich begrünen, würde allein diese Maßnahme laut Kipf rund 10000 Euro mehr kosten. 2009-10-13 Gemeinderatssitzung Einladung BKZ 10.10.2009: Bauausgabenprüfung auf der Tagesordnung OPPENWEILER. Am Dienstag, 13. Oktober treffen sich die Gemeinderäte um 19 Uhr zu einer öffentlichen Sitzung im Rathaus. Nach der Fragestunde für Einwohner wird der Bericht über die Prüfung der Bauausgaben 2004 bis 2007 bekannt gegeben. Danach geht es um den interkommunalen Kostenausgleich für die Kindertagesbetreuung und die Bewerbervorstellung für die Bürgermeisterwahl sowie den Spendenbericht und die Bezugspreiserhöhung fürs Amtsblatt „Die Brücke“. Zum Schluss der Gemeinderatssitzung stehen die Vergabe des Ingenieurauftrags in Sachen Brandschutzmaßnahmen und Fenstererneuerung bei der Murrtalschule sowie einige Bausachen und diverse Regularien auf der Tagesordnung. 2009-11-24 Gemeinderatssitzung Einladung BKZ 21.11.2009: Hochwasser auf der Tagesordnung OPPENWEILER. Zu einer Sitzung am Dienstag, 24. November, treffen sich die Gemeinderäte um 19 Uhr im Sitzungssaal des Rathauses. Nach der Fragestunde für Einwohner und dem Waldwirtschaftsplan 2010 wird der Überschwemmungen am 3. Juli vorgestellt. Anschließend geht es um den Antrag auf Einrichtung einer Werkreal-/Hauptschule an der Murrtalschule, den Landesrichtsatz der Elternbeiträge und die Erhöhung Grundsteuer. Zudem steht das Investitionsprogramm 2010 ebenso auf der Tagesordnung wie die Änderung der Friedhofssatzung, eine Haushaltssperre 2009 und der Antrag der katholischen Kirchengemeinde auf Erhöhung des Zuschusses an die Bücherei sowie die Bestellung von Gemeindeinspektor Armin Mößner zum Standesbeamten. Zum Schluss der Sitzung diskutieren die Räte über Bausachen, unter anderem über den Ausbau der Bahnstrecke Backnang–Schwäbisch Hall-Hessental mit digitalem Zugfunk im Teilort Reichenbach. Zudem wird Gemeinderätin Gudrun Rauh (FGL) für 25-jährige Gemeinderatstätigkeit geehrt. Bericht BKZ 26.11.2009: 65000 Euro für Sofortmaßnahmen - Reaktion auf Überschwemmungen vom 3. Juli – Bürger werden zu Schäden befragt – Gesamtpaket würde fast 3 Millionen Euro kosten Im kommenden Jahr wird die Gemeinde 65000 Euro in Maßnahmen zur Verhinderung von Überschwemmungen investieren. Auf konkrete Projekte legte sich der Gemeinderat am Dienstag noch nicht fest. Zunächst sollen Bürger zu Schäden befragt werden, die durch das Unwetter am 3. Juli entstanden waren. Land (und Becken) unter: Solch eine Überschwemmung nach einem Unwetter wie am 3. Juli hat in Oppenweiler noch niemand erlebt. Foto: E. Layher Von Florian Muhl OPPENWEILER. Die Erinnerungen an das gewaltige Unwetter, das am 3. Juli diesen Jahres über Oppenweiler zog und große Teile der Gemeinde verwüstete, sind bei allen Bürgern gegenwärtig. Teilweise sitzt der Schock tief. Und tief haben auch einige Hausbesitzer in die Tasche greifen müssen, um die Schäden zu beseitigen, die die unbeherrschbaren Wasserfluten angerichtet hatten. So wie die beiden Bürger, die sich zu Beginn der Sitzung am Dienstagabend zu Wort meldeten und nach eigenen Angaben ein „kleines Vermögen“ für die Schadensbeseitigung ausgegeben hatten. Dass die Gemeinde reagieren und bauliche Maßnahmen vorsehen muss, steht außer Frage, daran rüttelt niemand. Aber was ist sinnvoll zu tun? Die Gemeindeverwaltung baut auf Sachverstand und beauftragte dieserhalb das Backnanger Ingenieurbüro Frank. Die Ursachen sind mittlerweile gefunden, Lösungsvorschläge liegen vor. Ulrich Zwink vom Ingenieurbüro in der Sitzung: „Die voraussichtlichen Baukosten für die örtlichen Hochwasserschutzmaßnahmen liegen bei insgesamt 2,745 Millionen Euro.“ „Den größten Beifall bekommen wir, wenn wir sagen: Das machen wir alles“, sagte Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke in der Sitzung. Daran sei aber nicht im Entferntesten zu denken. Aufgrund der derzeit angespannten Haushaltssituation könnte nur ein Teil der in der Vorschlagsliste genannten Projekte realisiert werden. Die Verwaltung hatte für kommendes Jahr folgende vier Maßnahmen vorgeschlagen: Bühlfeldstraße/B14, Feldwegeinmündung in die K1824, Freibad und Staige. Gesamtkosten: 62000 Euro. Im Jahr 2011 sollten dann – vorhandene Finanzmittel vorausgesetzt – folgende zwei Projekte im Etat berücksichtigt werden: Entwässerung Bahnhofstraße/Bahnhofplatz (205000 Euro) und Kanalauswechslung Gabweg (173000 Euro). Beim Hochwasser gäbe es drei Arten von Wasser, sagte Gudrun Rauh (FGL); den Rückstau, die Überschwemmung vom Bach her und Oberflächenwasser. Wer in der Gemeinde in welcher Form und wie stark vom Unwetter betroffen war, weiß niemand. Deswegen sollte es vorab eine Bürgerbefragung und anschließend eine Auswertung der Angaben durch das Ingenieurbüro Frank geben. Wilfried Klenk (FWV) zeigte sich enttäuscht, dass diese Befragung nicht schon längst durchgeführt worden ist. Letztlich entschied der Gemeinderat, 65000 Euro im kommenden Jahr bereitzustellen, die Projekte aber erst zu benennen, wenn die Ergebnisse sowie die Auswertung der Befragung vorliegen. BKZ 27.11.2009 Hauptschule bleibt, wie sie ist - Keine Kooperation mit Sulzbach OPPENWEILER (flo). Die Murrtalschule in Oppenweiler wird als einzügige Hauptschule weitergeführt. Eine Kooperation mit der Gemeinde Sulzbach an der Murr kommt derzeit nicht infrage. Und ein Schulbezirk wird auch nicht eingerichtet. Das beschloss der Gemeinderat von Oppenweiler in seiner jüngsten Sitzung einstimmig. Nachdem der Landtag Ende Juli das Schulgesetz geändert und damit die gesetzliche Einführung der Werkrealschule in neuer Form beschlossen hatte, müssen jetzt die Hauptschulen reagieren. Angesichts der zurückgehenden Schülerzahlen in Oppenweiler, die zur Einzügigkeit in der Hauptschule führen, blieben für die Murrtalschule laut Kultusministerium folgende zwei Möglichkeiten: Kooperation mit Sulzbach, um eine Werkrealschule bilden zu können. Beide Schulen werden unter eine Schulleitung in eine Stammschule und eine Außenstelle umgewandelt. Sulzbach hatte angeboten, die Stammschule in Sulzbach einzurichten (Klassen 7 bis 10), die Außenstelle in Oppenweiler (Klassen 5 und 6). Beide Schulen bleiben mit dem momentanen Einrichtungserlass bestehen. Murrtalschul-Rektor Wolfgang Kiefer sagte in der Sitzung, dass durch das neue Gesetz Lehrer und vor allem Schulleiter eingespart werden sollen. Die Räte sind sich einig: Die Murrtalschule hat einen guten Ruf. Sie wollen weiterhin an den kurzen Schulwegen für ihre Schüler festhalten. Zudem könne mit kleineren Klassen individueller gearbeitet werden. BKZ 08.12.2009: Für die Bücherei gibt’s mehr Geld - Antrag der katholischen Kirchengemeinde auf Erhöhung des Zuschusses wurde befürwortet OPPENWEILER (flo). Die katholische Kirchengemeinde erhält von der Gemeinde künftig mehr Geld dafür, dass sie die öffentliche-katholische Bücherei im alten Bahnhofsgebäude betreibt. Die letzte Zuschusserhöhung ist 1994/1995 erfolgt. Seitdem lag der jährliche Zuschuss bei 6135,50 Euro. Ab 1. Januar wird die Kirchengemeinde von der bürgerlichen Gemeinde jedes Jahr 8500 Euro erhalten. Das beschloss der Gemeinderat in seiner jüngsten Sitzung einstimmig. Die Kirchengemeinde muss auf der anderen Seite die Räumlichkeiten bei der Gemeinde Oppenweiler anmieten und die Nebenkosten wie Heizung selbst tragen. Wie aus dem Antrag des Kirchenpflegers Geisselbrecht hervorgeht, haben die Aufwendungen für die Bücherei „in den vergangenen Jahren eine Höhe erreicht, die für die katholische Kirchengemeinde auf Dauer nicht zu schultern sind“. Die Summe der Aufwendungen beziffert der Kirchenpfleger auf knapp 20300 Euro. Den Zuschuss der bürgerlichen Gemeinde abgerechnet bliebe ein Differenzbetrag in Höhe von über 14000 Euro. Angesichts dieser Zahlen sagte Wilfried Klenk (FWV), dass sich die Kirche fragen müsse, ob sie nicht eine Leihgebühr von 50 Cent oder einem Euro einführen solle. Klenk stellte zudem den Antrag, die Finanzierung umzustellen. Demnach solle es künftig keinen Zuschuss mehr geben. Dafür erhalte die Kirche die Räumlichkeiten miet- und heizkostenfrei. Doch dieser Antrag wurde mit den Gegenstimmen der Freien Gemeindeliste sowie des Bürgermeisters abgelehnt 2009-12-15 Gemeinderatssitzung Einladung BKZ 12.12.2009: Haushaltsplan 2010 wird eingebracht OPPENWEILER. Zur letzten Sitzung in diesem Jahr treffen sich die Gemeinderäte am Dienstag, 15. Dezember, 19 Uhr im Rathaus. Nach der Fragestunde für Einwohner werden der Haushaltsplan 2010 und der Wirtschaftsplan für den Eigenbetrieb Wasserversorgung 2010 eingebracht. Anschließend wird die Abwassersatzung geändert und einige Bausachen sowie Regularien besprochen. Zum Schluss der Ratssitzung wird Gemeindeoberamtsrat Gerhard Klaiber verabschiedet. BKZ 18.12.2009 Auch im Jahr 2010 wieder schuldenfrei - Gemeinde muss allerdings tief in den Sparstrumpf greifen – Mößner brachte als neuer Kämmerer seinen ersten Etat ein Schuldenfrei – und das schon seit 13 Jahren. Doch der Schein trügt. Zum Ausgleich der Konten muss die Gemeinde 2,4 Millionen Euro dem Sparstrumpf entnehmen. Es war diesmal der letzte Etat, den Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke einbrachte und gleichzeitig der erste des neuen Kämmerers Armin Mößner. Wurde erst in diesem Jahr eingeweiht: Das Mensagebäude der Schule. Doch in den Räumen nebenan muss schon wieder heftig investiert werden. Der Einbau von Brandschutzmaßnahmen in der Hauptschule ist laut Gesetzgeber dringend angesagt. Archivfoto: A. Wahl Von Florian Muhl OPPENWEILER. Jahrelang wurde die Gemeinde von üppigen Gewerbesteuerzahlungen der ortsansässigen Firmen verwöhnt. 3,5 Millionen Euro waren’s im Schnitt. Hin und wieder auch mal 4 Millionen und mehr. Doch diesmal durfte der neue Fachbeamte fürs Finanzwesen nur 1 Million im Etat fürs kommende Jahr einplanen. Armin Mößner, der als Nachfolger für den erkrankten Kämmerer Gerhard Klaiber den Haushaltsentwurf in der Rekordzeit von nur einem Monat aufgestellt hatte, durfte wahrlich nicht aus dem Vollem schöpfen. „Die Finanz- und Wirtschaftskrise ist nun im zweiten Haushaltsjahr erneut voll bei der Gemeinde angekommen“, kommentierte Brischke das äußere Umfeld, in dem Oppenweiler das Zahlenwerk für 2010 aufstellen musste. Wehklagen oder wirkliche Sorgen? Zugegeben, anderen Gemeinden geht’s noch mehr an den Kragen. Auch wenn Oppenweiler aus seiner gigantisch groß anmutenden Sparschatulle rund 2,4 Millionen Euro entnehmen muss – es verbleiben noch immer 6,6 Millionen darin. Trotzdem: „Ein Gebot der Stunde wird sein, weitere Einsparmöglichkeiten zu suchen und Einnahmeverbesserungen zu erzielen“, sagte der Bürgermeister angesichts der Wirtschaft, die sich seiner Einschätzung nach nicht so rasant erholen wird, sodass die Gemeinde in naher Zukunft nicht mit stark sprudelnden Gewerbesteuereinnahmen rechnen kann. Die wesentlichen Investitionen sind, wie Brischke in der jüngsten Gemeinderatssitzung sagte, die Brandschutzmaßnahmen in der Hauptschule, Kanalsanierungs- und Auswechslungsmaßnahmen entsprechend dem gesetzlich vorgeschriebenem Untersuchungsprogramm, die Erneuerung der Schächte auf der B14 und die Sanierung der Arztpraxis im Gebäude Schlosshofweg 11 sowie ein Beitrag von rund 150000 Euro für energiekonzeptionelle Maßnahmen an Wohn- und Geschäftsgebäuden. Für den Hochwasserschutz sind 60000 Euro bereitgestellt, die Straßenbeleuchtung soll mit rund 50000 Euro energetisch auf Vordermann gebracht werden und weitere Maßnahmen wie Verbesserung des Zauns am Kleinspielfeld, Ausstattung der Gemeindehalle, „die alle so 10000 Euro betragen“, sind vorgesehen. Brischke wies in seiner 33. und letzten Haushaltsrede darauf hin, dass spätestens mit der Einführung des neuen Haushaltsrechts, der sogenannten doppelten Buchführung, es noch deutlicher als jetzt schon wird, wo Defizite entstehen. Dann müsste man sagen, wo man an anderer Stelle sparen wolle. Der Bürgermeister nannte Beispiele aus der Jahresrechnung 2008: „Wir werden auf Dauer nicht Zuschüsse bei den Wohn- und Geschäftsgebäuden mit 110000 Euro, beim Bestattungswesen mit 86000 Euro, bei der Gemeindehalle mit 175000 Euro, den Kindergärten mit 354000 Euro und im Freibad mit 320000 Euro klaglos hinnehmen können.“ Und an die Gemeinderäte gewandt: „Sie werden sich hier fragen müssen, wie sie diese Defizitsituation verbessern können, weil wenn die Einnahmen nicht steigen, die Ausgabenbelastungen nicht zurückgehen, dann bleibt eben nur noch Schulden machen.“ Das aber hält der Rathauschef vor dem Hintergrund, dass die Bundesrepublik Deutschland schon mehr als 1,5 Billionen Euro Schulden hat, für fatal. Bericht von der Gemeinderatssitzung am 15.12.2009: Haushaltssatzung und Haushaltsplan 2009, sowie Wirtschaftsplan der Wasserversorgung - Einbringen durch die Verwaltung - Anlässlich der Einbringung des Haushaltsplanes 2009 hielt Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke folgende Haushaltsrede: „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, ich bringe heute den 33. Haushalt der Gemeinde Oppenweiler in der Gemeinderatssitzung ein. Dies ist aber auch zugleich mein letzter. Gestatten Sie mir deshalb, dass ich mit einem kurzen Rückblick beginne. Die gesamten Haushaltssummen aller Haushalte haben rund 276 Millionen betragen, wovon rund 80 Mio. € auf den Vermögenshaushalt entfallen sind. Hinzu kommen noch die Wirtschaftspläne der Wasserversorgung mit ca. 17 Mio. €, davon 10 Mio. € für Investitionen. Festgeldeinnahmen haben wir in dieser Zeit nahezu 8 Millionen Euro erzielt. Die Verwaltung hat es fast immer geschafft, traditionsgemäß in der letzten Gemeinderatssitzung des Jahres den Haushalt dem Gemeinderat zur Beratung und Verabschiedung vorlegen zu können; in diesem Jahr ausgerechnet bei meinem letzten Haushalt hat es nicht geklappt. Die Gründe sind Ihnen bekannt. Nun aber zu den Zahlen: Der Haushalt hat ein Gesamtvolumen von 11,8 Millionen Euro, wovon 9,2 Millionen auf den Verwaltungshaushalt und 2,6 Millionen auf den Vermögenshaushalt entfallen. Er ist somit im Gesamtumfang rund 3,2 Millionen kleiner, als das im Nachtragshaushalt ausgewiesene Gesamthaushaltsvolumen 2009. Während im Verwaltungshaushalt eine kleine Steigerung gegeben ist, was auf den erhöhten Gewerbesteueransatz zurückzuführen ist, gehen die Investitionen um fast 3 Millionen Euro zurück. Wir haben uns also bei den Investitionen auf das Nötigste beschränkt mit Ihrer Zustimmung, denn dem Investitionsplan haben Sie ja in der Gemeinderatssitzung am 24.11.2009 bereits zugestimmt. Was sind aber die Gründe. Die Finanz- und Wirtschaftskrise ist nun im zweiten Haushaltsjahr erneut voll bei der Gemeinde angekommen, denn statt der sonst gewohnten rund 3,5 bis 4 Millionen Gewerbesteuereinnahmen konnten lediglich jeweils 1 Million eingeplant werden, das heißt, runde 2 ½ Millionen weniger und dies bei gleichzeitigem Steigen der Gewerbesteuerumlage, der Finanzausgleichsumlage und der Kreisumlage von insgesamt rund 500.000 Euro. Sie werden sicher verstehen, meine Damen und Herren, dass dieses Delta von rund 3 Millionen Euro in stark 6 Monaten nicht durch Einsparungen oder Kostenreduzierungen ausgeglichen werden kann. Wir mussten also um uns noch ein bescheidenes Investitionsprogramm leisten zu können und die Kosten zum Lebensunterhalt, wenn wir den Verwaltungshaushalt so bezeichnen möchten, auszugleichen, erneut vom Sparbuch abheben, weil wir eine Zuführungsrate zum Vermögenshaushalt nicht mehr erwirtschaften konnten, sondern im Gegenteil vom Vermögenshaushalt zum Verwaltungshaushalt zuführen müssen. Dies waren im vergangenen Haushalt rund 600.000 Euro und macht im Jahr 2010 rund 1,4 Millionen Euro aus. Zum Ausgleich unserer Konten mussten wir deshalb aus der Rücklage 2,4 Millionen Euro entnehmen, sodass am Ende des Haushaltsjahrs 2010 noch 6,6 Millionen auf dem Sparbuch verbleiben. Dies ist sicher eine positive Meldung, auch müssen wir 2010 keine Kredite aufnehmen. Die wesentlichen Investitionen sind die Brandschutzmaßnahmen in der Hauptschule, Kanalsanierungs- und Auswechslungsmaßnahmen entsprechend unserem Untersuchungsprogramm, die Erneuerung der Schächte auf der B 14, die Sanierung der Arztpraxis im Gebäude Schlosshofweg 11 und ein Betrag von rund 150.000 Euro für energiekonzeptionelle Maßnahmen an Wohn- und Geschäftsgebäuden. Für den Hochwasserschutz sind 60.000 Euro bereitgestellt, die Straßenbeleuchtung soll mit rund 50.000 Euro energetisch auf Vordermann gebracht werden und weitere Maßnahmen, wie Verbesserung des Zauns am Kleinspielfeld, Ausstattung der Gemeindehalle, die alle so 10.000 € betragen sind vorgesehen. Wenn die Wirtschaftsprognosen so eintreffen, wie erwartet, dass wohl 2009/2010 eine leichte Erholung am Wirtschaftsmarkt stattfinden kann und alle Einnahmen wie geplant 2009 eingegangen sind, kann der Gemeinderat im nächsten Jahr beim Rechnungsabschluss 2009 festlegen, welche Teile er der verfügten Haushaltssperre aufheben möchte, damit weitere Investitionen möglich sind oder ob die Ausgabenbremse angezogen bleiben muss. Es werden im günstigsten Fall nochmals rund 1,4 Millionen Euro für investive Maßnahmen zur Verfügung stehen. Nach meiner Einschätzung wird sich aber die Wirtschaft nicht so rasant erholen, sodass wir in naher Zukunft nicht mit stark sprudelnden Gewerbesteuereinnahmen rechnen können. Ein Gebot der Stunde wird deshalb sein, weitere Einsparungsmöglichkeiten zu suchen und Einnahmenverbesserungen zu erzielen. Bei Vorüberlegungen, wie dies zu bewerkstelligen sei wird oft argumentiert, wenn es den Menschen schlechter geht kann man keine Gebührenanpassungen durchsetzen. Wenn es der Gemeinde gut geht sagen natürlich die Bürger, warum jetzt Steuer- oder Gebührenerhöhungen. Eine Schere, die auseinander klappt. Spätestens mit Einführung des neuen Haushaltsrechts, der so genannten doppelten Buchführung wird aber noch deutlicher als jetzt schon, wo Defizite entstehen und da wird man eben nicht nur sagen können das ist politisch nicht machbar, denn dann wird man sagen müssen, wo an anderer Stelle gespart werden soll. Wir werden auf Dauer nicht Zuschüsse und ich zitiere hier aus der Jahresrechnung 2008 bei den Wohn- und Geschäftgebäuden mit 110.000 Euro, beim Bestattungswesen mit 86.000 Euro, bei der Gemeindehalle mit 175.000 Euro, den Kindergärten mit 354.000 Euro und im Freibad mit 320.000 Euro klaglos hinnehmen können. Sie werden sich hier fragen müssen, wie Sie diese Defizitsituation verbessern können, weil wenn die Einnahmen nicht steigen, die Ausgabenbelastungen nicht zurückgehen, dann bleibt eben nur noch Schulden machen und das halte ich für fatal wenn ich weiß, dass die Bundesrepublik Deutschland schon mehr als 1,5 Billionen Schulden hat. Trotz aller Bekenntnisse, dass Betreuungsangebote wichtig sind, Vereinswesen zu unterstützen ist, nenne ich Ihnen eine weitere Zahl der Ganztagesbetrieb an der Murrtalschule kostet monatlich rund 2.000 Euro, ebenso die Ganztagesbetreuung im Kindergarten. Ich stelle das fest und nicht in Frage. Ein Vorteil hat das Finanzausgleichssystem. Nachdem wir im Jahr 2009 auf Grund der dramatisch zurückgegangenen Steuereinnahmen eine außerordentlich schlechte Steuerkraft aufweisen werden, werden wir 2011 nicht mehr abudant sein, das heißt wir werden nach langen Jahren erstmalig wieder Finanzzuweisungen erhalten. Das Gebot der nächsten Jahre wird sein, Ausgabenzuwächse zu vermeiden oder wenn dies nicht möglich ist, Sorge für Einnahmeverbesserung zu tragen. Die Personalausgaben mit 17,5 % des Verwaltungshaushalts sind gegenüber dem Vorjahr leicht gestiegen es machen sich hier die Kinderbetreuungskosten bemerkbar und sie werden noch weiter steigen. Bemerkenswert ist, dass die Finanzausgleichslage mit 17% fast genau so hoch ist und die Kreisumlage mit 22,2 % die Personalausgaben ebenfalls übertrifft. Insgesamt glauben wir, Ihnen einen ausgewogenen Haushalt vorgelegt zu haben, der deutliche Einsparungstendenzen kenntlich macht, der aber sicher noch Potenzial hat, je nach politischer Ausrichtung den einen oder anderen Betrag einzusparen. Noch einige wenige Worte zum Wirtschaftsplan der Wasserversorgung. Die großen Vorhaben, der Neuanschluss des Oberen Reichenberg und von Schiffrain an die NOW, sowie der Einbau der Ultrafiltrationsanlage in Bernhalden sind ja bereit 2009 finanziert. Die Arbeiten werden wohl bis Februar/ März 2010, wenn es die Witterung erlaubt, abgeschlossen sein. Wir sind hier auf Sicht gefahren, haben lediglich Maßnahmen im Wasserleitungsnetz mit rund 25.000 Euro vorgesehen und wenn irgendetwas an den Quellen sein sollte hierfür weitere 5.000 Euro eingestellt. Wir werden zur Verbesserung der Wasserversorgungskonzeption im Jahr 2010 für das Haushaltsjahr 2011 einen neuen Antrag auf Staatsbeitrag stellen, da unser letzter Antrag für 2009 abgelehnt wurde. Mein besonderer Dank gilt in diesem Jahr Ihnen, Herr Mößner, der Sie in Rekordzeit und mit viel Engagement an Ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz den Haushalt 2010 innerhalb eines Monats aufgestellt haben. Dies war eine super Leistung, an der Sie aber auch bei künftigen Haushaltsplanaufstellungen gemessen werden. Mein Dank gilt allen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern bei der Gemeinde, die allesamt ihre Aufgabe gewissenhaft und zuverlässig erfüllen. Den Steuerzahlern danke ich für die pünktliche Bezahlung der Steuern und Gebühren und für das Vertrauen in unsere Arbeit. Ihnen, meine Damen und Herren des Gemeinderats, danke ich für die Zusammenarbeit und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit beim Einbringen des Haushalts. Trotz aller dunklen Wolken am Horizont kann die Gemeinde Oppenweiler mit gutem Finanzpolster und Zuversicht in das Jahr 2010 gehen. Wir nehmen aber auch die Sorgen unserer Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger um ihre Arbeitsplätze und ihren Lebensstandard ernst, denn wohl erst das Jahr 2010 wird letztendlich zeigen, ob wir gestärkt oder geschwächt aus der Wirtschaftskrise hervorgehen. Nachdem Sie diesmal ja die Weihnachtsfeiertage nutzen können, um das Planwerk zu studieren, die Verabschiedung des Haushalts ist ja in der Gemeinderatssitzung am 26. Januar 2010 vorgesehen, möchte ich Ihnen wiederum ein Wort aus der Bibel mitgeben: Fündig geworden bin ich in Sprüche 20 Vers 18 “Pläne kommen zum Ziel, wenn man sie recht berät; Krieg soll man mit Vernunft führen“ Die Beratung und Verabschiedung des Haushaltsplanes 2010, sowie des Wirtschaftsplanes der Wasserversorgung 2010 ist in der Sitzung am 26.01.2010 geplant. Änderung der Abwassersatzung In der aktuellen Fassung der Abwassersatzung ist von der Absetzung bei der Abwassergebühr eine Bagatellgrenze von 15 m³ grundsätzlich ausgenommen. Das bedeutet in der Praxis, dass beispielsweise bei einem Gartenwasserzähler eine Wassermenge von 15m³ von der Absetzung ausgenommen war. Diese Regelung fand auf landwirtschaftliche Betriebe keine Anwendung. Mit Urteil vom 19.03.2009 hat der Verwaltungsgerichtshof Baden-Württemberg entschieden, dass eine Abwassersatzung, die die Abwassergebühren nach dem Frischwassermaßstab bemisst, mit dem allgemeinen Gleichheitsgrundsatz unvereinbar ist, wenn sie nicht in die Kanalisation eingeleitete Wassermengen nur insoweit gebührenfrei lässt, als sie jährlich 20 m³ oder eine andere Bagatellgrenze (Oppenweiler 15 m³) übersteigen. Sofern der Nachweis über nicht eingeleitete Wassermengen durch einen den eichrechtlichen Vorschriften entsprechenden Wasserzähler erfolgt, ist die gemessene Wassermenge voll von der Abwassergebühr abzusetzen. Ebenfalls gegen den Gleichheitsgrundsatz verstößt der Verzicht auf eine Bagatellgrenze für landwirtschaftliche Betriebe. Das Gericht hat ausdrücklich offen gelassen, ob eine Bagatellgrenze weiterhin nur dann gerechtfertigt ist, wenn die exakte Wassermenge aus technischen Gründen nicht oder nur mit einem unverhältnismäßig hohen Aufwand festzustellen ist, weshalb die Bagatellgrenze bestehen bleibt für den Fall, dass die abzusetzende Wassermenge nicht durch eine Zählermessung ermittelt werden kann. Es bestehen zwei Möglichkeiten, wie der Einbau der „Gartenzähler“ gehandhabt werden kann: 1. Einbau und Unterhaltung durch die Gemeinde unter Erhebung einer weiteren Zählergebühr 2. Einbau und Unterhaltung durch den Anschlussnehmer selbst bzw. einer Fachfirma auf Kosten des Anschlussnehmers Der Gemeinderat hat beschlossen, den Einbau und die Unterhaltung durch die Anschlussnehmer zu veranlassen und den Einbau und Unterhaltung nicht der Gemeinde über eine neue Zählergebühr vorzubehalten. Dies wird seither auch bei den bisherigen „Gartenzählern“ gehandhabt, von welchen aber von der Abwassergebühr 15 m³ unter Berücksichtigung der Bagatellgrenze nicht abgesetzt wurden. Falls ein Anschlussnehmer einen „Gartenzähler“ einbauen will, muss er dies bei der Gemeinde Oppenweiler beantragen. Die Gemeinde überprüft im Einzelfall vor Ort bei den Anschlussnehmern, ob der Einbau eines „Gartenzählers“ möglich ist. Die Anschlussnehmer beauftragen für den Einbau und die Unterhaltung der Zwischenzähler eine Fachfirma. Nach Beendigung dieser Arbeiten überprüft die Gemeinde durch den Wassermeister den korrekten Einbau und die Eichung des Zählers, notiert die Zählerdaten und teilt diese dem Steueramt mit. Die Kosten für den Einbau und die Unterhaltung hat der Anschlussnehmer zu tragen. Für das bereits abgerechnete Jahr 2008 ergeben sich durch die Entscheidung des Verwaltungsgerichtshofes keine Auswirkungen, da die Bescheide bereits bestandskräftig sind und Anträge rückwirkend nicht mehr gestellt werden können (Ausschlussfrist). Erst für zukünftige Wasser- und Abwassergebührenbescheide ist das Urteil zu berücksichtigen. Verabschiedung von Herrn Gemeindeoberamtsrat Gerhard Klaiber Nach 32 Jahren und 5 Monaten im Dienst als Kämmerer bei der Gemeinde Oppenweiler wurde Herr Gerhard Klaiber in der letzten Gemeinderatssitzung verabschiedet. Herr Klaiber trat seine Stelle am 20. April 1978 in Oppenweiler an und hat in seiner Dienstzeit insgesamt 31 Haushaltspläne aufgestellt. In dieser Zeit hatte Herr Klaiber insgesamt 266 Millionen Euro in seiner Verantwortung und erwirtschaftete rund 8 Millionen Euro an Festgeldzinsen. Herr Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke bedankte sich bei Herrn Gerhard Klaiber ausdrücklich für sein großes Engagement und die geleistete Arbeit in der Gemeinde. Frau Gemeinderätin Gudrun Rauh bedankte sich in ihrer Rede für die jahrzehntelange gute Zusammenarbeit im Gemeinderat und bescheinigte Herrn Gerhard Klaiber durch sein großes Fachwissen eine stets korrekte Arbeitsweise. Herrn Gerhard Klaiber wünschen der Gemeinderat und alle Bediensteten der Gemeinde für seinen zukünftigen Lebensabschnitt alles Gute. 2010 2009 Jahresbericht der Gemeindeverwaltung Artikel vom 12.01.2010 Liebe Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger, das Jahr 2009 ist vorbei. Viele von uns haben Rückschau gehalten und stellen fest, dass uns die Ereignisse gar nicht mehr so präsent sind, weil sie sich in der Hektik der Zeit nicht nachhaltig in unser Gedächtnis einprägen konnten. Real geworden aber ist, dass in der Finanzkrise Milliarden Vermögen vernichtet wurde und Milliardenbeträge aufzuwenden sind, um sie einigermaßen zu bewältigen, aber dies nahezu ausschließlich mit Schulden bewerkstelligt wird. Den finanziellen Problemen folgen nun Einbrüche bei der realen Wirtschaft. Kurzarbeit, Entlassungen und Insolvenzen prägten das Wirtschaftsjahr 2009. Wer hätte zu Beginn des Jahres geglaubt, dass Unternehmen wie Porsche ins Wanken kommen, dass Quelle in Insolvenz geht und seine Häuser schließt und dass viele Karstadtfilialen ebenfalls dicht machen. Die wirtschaftlichen Sorgen werden uns auch noch 2010 begleiten. Amerika hat den ersten farbigen Präsidenten seiner Geschichte gewählt, die deutschen Fußballfrauen sind Europameister geworden und Wahlen wie Europawahl mit Regional-, Kreistags- und Gemeinderatswahl, sowie die Bundestagswahl und auch zuletzt die Bürgermeisterwahl im Dezember haben den Wählern in Oppenweiler viel Stehvermögen abverlangt. Der Wechsel in der Bundesregierung bringt Veränderungen für die einen zum Vorteil, für die anderen zum Nachteil, aber so ist es eben im politischen Leben. Die Bezahlung von Managergehältern wühlte Volkes Seele auf und Finanznot prägt Bund-, Länder-, und Gemeindehaushalte. Aber mutlos sollten wir nicht werden, denn nur mit Zuversicht, Einsatzfreude, Willensstärke und Entscheidungskraft können Herausforderungen gemeistert werden. Aber was ist in Oppenweiler alles geschehen? Ein kalter Winter machte es möglich auf dem Schlosssee Schlittschuh zu laufen. Nach mehr als 36 Jahren scheidet Frau Gemeindeoberamtsrätin Helga Richter aus dem aktiven Dienst der Gemeinde aus und Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke konnte im Februar seinen 60. Geburtstag feiern. Viel Politprominenz war beim 50. Geburtstag von Herrn Gemeinderat Wilfried Klenk MdL in der Gemeindehalle anwesend. Mit dem Bau der Mensa wurde im März begonnen und die Gemeinde geht auf ihrem konsequenten Weg geradlinig weiter, das Ganztagesbetreuungsangebot an der Murrtalschule auszubauen. Bestürzung hat das Massaker an der Albertville-Realschule in Winnenden ausgelöst - die Folgen sind bis heute bei weitem noch nicht überwunden - . Mit dem Bau der Multisportanlage beim Feuerwehrgerätehaus wurde begonnen und nach einem langen, harten Winter wartete schon der März mit frühlingshaften Temperaturen auf. Zu Ostern im April gab es bereits 25°C. Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein wurde die Multisportanlage im April eingeweiht und im Juni wurden drei verdiente Gemeinderäte verabschiedet, weil sie sich entweder nicht mehr zur Wahl gestellt haben oder das Wahlziel verfehlten. Ebenfalls im Juni wurde mit der Sanierung der Gemeindehalle begonnen und die gesamten Bodenarbeiten durch das Hochwasser vom 03.07. wieder zunichte gemacht. 94 Liter pro qm Regen innerhalb einer Stunde so etwas hat es seit Menschengedenken nicht gegeben. Die Schäden an kommunalen Einrichtungen und in privaten Haushalten waren immens, zeigten doch der Rohr- und Tierbach, der Eichelbach, die Spitzenklinge und die Wassergräben auf der gesamten Gemarkung, dass sie solche gewaltigen Wassermassen nicht aufnehmen und abführen können. Mit dem Bau der Ultrafiltrationsanlage in Bernhalden wurde begonnen und der neue Gemeinderat ist im Juli eingesetzt worden. Die Erneuerung der Brücke über die Murr bei der Rüflensmühle wurde ebenso angegangen, wie der Bau der Linksabbiegespur von der B 14 in die Untere Ortsstraße. Nachdem der letzte Pfau im Frühjahr gestorben war, wurde Gerd Baumann auf der Suche nach einem Pfauenpärchen wieder fündig; Herr und Frau Pfau fühlen sich im Gehege wohl. Im August wurde die Linksabbiegespur zur Bahnhofstraße fertig gestellt und nach 6-wöchiger Bauzeit wieder die Schiffrainer Straße freigegeben da der Erdrutsch, der durch das Hochwasser entstanden ist, behoben wurde. Mit dem Bau der Verbindungsleitung vom Hochbehälter Hahnbühl nach Schiffrain wurde begonnen und im September rechtzeitig zum Schuljahresbeginn konnte die neuerstellte Mensa eingeweiht und den Benutzern übergeben werden. Seit Schuljahresbeginn ist die Ganztagesbetreuung an der Murrtalschule für alle Klassen eingeführt. Beim Bürgerempfang mit der Sportlerehrung zeichnete Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke viele Sportler aus und freute sich, dass er dies vor vollem Haus tun konnte. Im September war Bundestagswahl und die Ausschreibung der Bürgermeisterstelle für die Gemeinde Oppenweiler ist erfolgt, nachdem Bürgermeister Brischke im Sommer erklärt hatte, dass er nicht mehr kandidieren werde. Ein neuer Rasenmäher zur Sportplatzpflege wurde dem Pflegeteam übergeben und die Ultrafiltrationsanlage in Bernhalden eingeweiht. Eine schwierige Entscheidung traf der Gemeinderat in der Schulfrage. Das Gremium setzt auf den Fortbestand der Hauptschule. Unvorhergesehen war die Dachsanierung über dem Jugendzentrum, aber wenn es herein regnet muss man ganz einfach Abhilfe schaffen, um weitere Schäden zu vermeiden. Im November wurde die Murrbrücke bei der Rüflensmühle wieder für den Verkehr freigegeben und die Ausstellung von Herrn Feuchter im Rathaus war ein voller Erfolg. Rund 400 Bürger machten sich bei der Bewerbervorstellung für die Bürgermeisterwahl ein Bild vom einzigen Kandidaten Steffen Jäger, der im Dezember mit einem überwältigenden Ergebnis von fast 99% bei einer Wahlbeteiligung von rund 48% gewählt wurde. Der langjährige Gemeindekämmerer Herr Gemeindeoberamtsrat Gerhard Klaiber wurde nach mehr als 30-jähriger Tätigkeit aus gesundheitlichen Gründen vorzeitig in den Ruhestand versetzt. Mit Herrn Klaiber verliert die Gemeinde einen sachkundigen Finanzverwalter. Sein Nachfolger ist seit November Herr Gemeindeoberinspektor Armin Mößner. Was steht 2010 auf der Agenda. Bedingt durch die Finanz- und Wirtschaftskrise, die sich nun zum zweiten Mal voll im Gemeindehaushalt niederschlägt, werden etwas kleinere Brötchen gebacken. Im Frühjahr soll die Entscheidung über den Städtebaulichen Wettbewerb zum Baugebiet „Steinfeld“ getroffen werden auch ist über die Konsequenzen aus dem Hochwasser vom 03.07.2009 zu beraten, wenn die Umfrageergebnisse vorliegen. Die Arbeiten zur Verbesserung der Wasserversorgung im Schiffrain und im Oberen Reichenberg werden im Frühjahr abgeschlossen werden, sodass voraussichtlich im Februar oder März die Druckmindererstation ihren Betrieb aufnimmt und beide Ortsteile NOW-Wasser erhalten. Nachdem der MTW im Jahr 2008 ausgebrannt ist wird im Januar ein neuer Mannschaftstransportwagen der Freiwilligen Feuerwehr übergeben. Nach langen Diskussionen wird demnächst mit den Arbeiten zur Neugestaltung der Außenanlage im Kindergarten Burgblick begonnen; sie sollen bis Frühsommer fertig gestellt sein. In der Gemeindehalle wird wieder ein Windfang eingebaut, nachdem der Verzicht auf diesen - der alte Windfang musste ausgebaut werden, weil der brandschutztechnischen Bestimmungen nicht mehr entsprochen hat- sich nicht bewährt hatte. In der Murrtalschule werden die Fenster erneuert - hierzu haben wir Zuschüsse nach dem Konjunkturprogramm II erhalten - und es sind weitere Baumaßnahmen erforderlich, die aus der Brandverhütungsschau hervorgegangen sind. Der Gemeinderat wird sich noch mit diesem Thema befassen. Auf der B 14 soll – so Aussagen des Regierungspräsidiums – der Straßenbelag erneuert werden und in diesem Zusammenhang werden ebenfalls die Kanal- und Wasserleitungsschächte ausgetauscht. Arbeiten zur Kanalsanierung werden entsprechend dem üblichen Rahmenprogramm durchgeführt und für Hochwasserschutzmaßnahmen sind im Haushalt mit rund 60.000 Euro eingestellt. Die Planung für das Hochwasserrückhaltebecken Rüflensmühle wird im Laufe des Jahres fertig gestellt und der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt außerdem sind Verbesserungen in der Arztpraxis im Gebäude Schloßstr. 11 geplant. Dies ist mein letzter Jahresbericht, denn nach 32 Jahren endet meine Tätigkeit als Bürgermeister bei der Gemeinde Oppenweiler. Ich räume einen mir lieb gewordenen Platz zum 28. Februar 2010. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mich während meiner Dienstzeit unterstützend begleitet haben, denn ich glaube, was sich in 3 Jahrzehnten in Oppenweiler bewegt hat, kann sich sehen lassen. Am 1.März tritt Herr Steffen Jäger seinen Dienst an. Nehmen Sie, liebe Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger ihn genau so herzlich auf, wie Sie das vor 32 Jahren bei mir getan haben. Mit diesem Bericht wollte ich Ihnen noch einmal die wichtigsten Dinge des vergangenen Jahres vor Augen führen und einen Ausblick auf 2010 geben. Bei allen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern sowie ehrenamtlich Tätigen bedanke ich mich herzlich für ihre Arbeit und auch Ihnen liebe Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürgern gebührt mein Dank für Ihr Vertrauen und Ihre Unterstützung bei unserer Arbeit. Auch wenn die Rahmenbedingungen wesentlich ungünstiger sind als in den letzten Jahren. Vergessen wir nicht im Leben gibt es immer ein Auf und ein Ab und für Manchen ist ein Glas halb leer oder aber auch halb voll je nach Sichtweise und Einstellung des Betroffenen. Vielleicht hilft Ihnen ein Wort von Paul Claudel weiter: „Nichts kann den Menschen mehr stärken, als das Vertrauen das man Ihm entgegen bringt.“ Mit freundlichen Grüßen Ihr Bernd Brischke 2010-01-26 Gemeinderatssitzung Einladung BKZ 22.01.2010 Steinfeld-Entwürfe werden vorgestellt OPPENWEILER. Zu ihrer ersten Sitzung im neuen Jahr treffen sich die Gemeinderäte am Dienstag, 26. Januar, um 18 Uhr im Sitzungssaal des Rathauses. Nach der Fragestunde für Einwohner werden die Entwürfe des städtebaulichen Konzepts „Steinfeld“ vorgestellt. Anschließend verabschiedet das Gremium den Haushaltsplan sowie den Wirtschaftsplan des Eigenbetriebs Wasserversorgung fürs laufende Jahr. Danach legen die Räte die Öffnungszeiten fürs Mineralfreibad fest und vergeben die Gartenbauarbeiten für die Außenanlage des Kindergartens Burgblick sowie den Ingenieurauftrag für die Eigenkontrolle der Abwasserkanäle. Zum Schluss der Sitzung steht die Bauabrechnung für die Erweiterung der Hauptschule ebenso auf der Tagesordnung wie einige Bausachen und diverse Regularien. BKZ 28.01.2010 Haushalt 2010 Einwohnerzahl (30. 06. 2009) 4136 Gesamtvolumen 11.815.000 Euro Verwaltungshaushalt 9.220.800 Vermögenshaushalt 2.594.200 Zuführungsrate minus 1.408.300 Neue Kreditaufnahme 0 Entnahme aus Rücklage 2.436.100 Allgemeine Rücklage 6.647.929 Schuldenstand (zum 31.12.2010) Haushalt 0 Kindergarten (1. Kind/Monat) 92 Hundesteuer (1. Hund/Jahr) 84 Wasser (pro Kubikmeter) 1,76 zzgl. MwSt. Abwasser (pro Kubikmeter) 2,6 Hebesätze Grundsteuer A 300 v. H. Grundsteuer B 300 v. H. Gewerbesteuer 320 v. H. BKZ 28.01.2010 Zu Fuß in die Schule und nicht auf Rädern Erster Etat des neuen Kämmerers und gleichzeitig letzter Etat des Bürgermeisters einstimmig abgesegnet – Rücklagen werden von 9 auf 6 Millionen Euro abnehmen Einen besonderen Etat hat der Gemeinderat am Dienstag einstimmig verabschiedet. Es war der erste des neuen Kämmerers Mößner und der letzte von Bürgermeister Brischke. Zudem ist der Gemeindehaushalt erstmals „erst“ im neuen Jahr verabschiedet worden. Von Florian Muhl OPPENWEILER. Besonderer Dank beider im Gemeinderat vertretenen Listen galt Armin Mößner, der aufgrund der krankheitsbedingten Personalsituation in Rekordzeit den Haushaltsplan fürs laufende Jahr aufgestellt hatte. Die Freie Gemeindeliste (FGL) will beim Lesen des Etat-Entwurfs sogar schon die Handschrift des neuen Kämmerers erkannt haben. „Immer wieder konnten wir deutlich herauslesen, dass es ihm ein Anliegen ist, die Gebühren zu kontrollieren und gegebenenfalls anzupassen“, sagte FGL-Sprecherin Gudrun Rauh. Es war nicht nur das erste Zahlenwerk, über das der neu gewählte Gemeinderat zu beschließen hatte, sondern „anders als in den vorangegangenen Jahren entnehmen wir Geld der Rücklage, anstatt der Rücklage Geld zuzuführen“, bemerkte Rauh. Oppenweiler hatte zum Beginn vergangenen Jahres 13 Millionen auf der hohen Kante, Ende 2009 waren’s nur noch 9 Millionen und am Ende dieses Jahres werden es gerade mal 6 Millionen Euro sein. In Oppenweiler ist’s Usus, dass der Rathauschef direkt im Anschluss der Stellungnahmen auf diese eingeht. So hielt es Bernd Brischke auch nach 32-jähriger Amtszeit bei seiner letzten Haushaltsverabschiedung. Die Kritik von Rauh bezüglich der langwierigen Ausarbeitung des Energiekonzepts für die Gemeinde mit dem Seitenhieb, Murrhardt habe bereits die dritte Solaranlage, wies der Bürgermeister zurück. Die FGL selbst sei es gewesen, die das Verfahren verzögert habe, indem sie auf die thermografischen Untersuchungen bestanden habe. Wenn die FGL auf die Fotovoltaik hätte setzen wollen, hätte sie dies längst tun können, denn die notwendigen Fakten für eine Entscheidung hätten bereits vorgelegen. Zu bedenken gab Brischke aber in diesem Zusammenhang, dass der Bund nicht mehr in der Intensivität, wie in den vergangenen Jahren, hinter der Fotovoltaik stehen würde, weil diese derzeit mit die teuerste Stromproduktion darstelle. Hauptschule bleibt weiterhin einzügig und selbstständig In Sachen ausgebuchte Gemeindehalle und Belegungsplan ist der Vorsitzende der Meinung, dass die Hallenkapazität für eine 4200-Einwohner-Gemeinde, wie es Oppenweiler ist, ausreicht. Er beobachte, dass es gelegentlich Übungsstunden von Vereinen beziehungsweise Gruppen gäbe, die von sehr wenigen Teilnehmern besucht werden würden. Die Murrtalschule war beiden Listen ein wichtiges Anliegen. So sagte Wilfried Klenk (Freie Wählervereinigung): „Zwischenzeitlich haben wir dort nahezu optimale Voraussetzungen in jederlei Hinsicht geschaffen.“ Vermutlich schon in diesem Jahr könne die Gemeinde hinsichtlich der Entwicklung der Schülerzahlen feststellen, „ob mit den Füßen oder den Rädern abgestimmt wird“, will heißen, ob die Hauptschüler in Oppenweiler bleiben oder nach Sulzbach fahren. Rauh sagte: „Die getroffene Entscheidung, unsere Murrtalschule weiterhin auch als einzügige selbstständige Hauptschule weiterzuführen, war eine sehr gute, zum Wohle der Schüler von Oppenweiler, gefasste Entscheidung.“ Fakt sei, dass die Schüler in Oppenweiler weiterhin ihren Hauptschulabschluss machen können (Klassen 5 bis 9). Hinsichtlich der Nachricht, dass die Nachbargemeinde Sulzbach die Genehmigung zur Einführung der Werkrealschule erhalten habe (wir berichteten), ergänzte Brischke, dass diese Genehmigung auch widerrufen werden könnte, wenn die Schülerzahlen zurückgehen würden und die Zweizügigkeit nicht mehr eingehalten werden könnte. Den Ganztagesbetrieb im Kindergarten, wie ihn die FGL fordert, sieht Brischke noch nicht. Zunächst müsste sich die Gemeinde Gedanken darüber machen, was geschehen soll, wenn in absehbarer Zeit 45 Kindergartenplätze nicht mehr belegt werden würden. So wäre eine Alternative, eine Gruppe zu schließen. Rauh hatte gefordert, für die Pflichtaufgabe, Betreuungsangebote für Ein- bis Zweijährige zu schaffen, Lösungen zu finden und Geld bereitzustellen. Das Thema Ganztagesbetreuung müsste zeitnah besprochen und für das folgende Kindergartenjahr rechtzeitig Signale gesetzt werden. Rauh: „Auch da tragen wir finanzielle Verantwortung.“ Trotz umfangreicher Maßnahmen auf der B14 herrscht noch große Unzufriedenheit über den Verkehr im Ort. Zwar habe der Bund die Gemeinde im vergangenen Jahr mit zwei Abbiegespuren beglückt, wenn auch der Ausbau eine etwas überdimensionale Ausgabe zur Folge habe. Trotz vermehrter Ampeln gelinge es immer noch nicht, den Durchgangsverkehr haltlos durch den Ort zu schleusen. BKZ 28.01.2010 Wünsche berücksichtigt - Stellungnahme der FGL: Blick auf eine gesicherte Finanzierung - Gudrun Rauh (flo). „Der vorgelegte Haushalt entspricht vielen unserer Wünsche, berücksichtigt die tatsächlichen Möglichkeiten und lässt auch für die Zukunft den Blick auf eine gesicherte Gemeindefinanzierung nicht aus den Augen.“ So fasste Gudrun Rauh die Meinung der Freien Gemeindeliste (FGL) zum vorgelegten Etat-Entwurf zusammen. Was nur wenigen Gemeinden gelungen sei, wäre Oppenweiler erneut gelungen: „Wir sind und bleiben schuldenfrei.“ Was der Gemeinde allerdings zu schaffen mache, ist der Umstand, dass wohl nur ein Viertel der üblichen Gewerbesteuereinnahmen eingehen, gleichzeitig aber die Gewerbesteuerumlage und die Kreisumlage steigen würden. Die derzeit sicheren Polster im Sparstrumpf würden von Investitionen im Hochwasserverbund der Murr aufgefressen werden. Rauh wies darauf hin, dass ihr das Gesamtenergiekonzept der Gemeinde am Herzen liegt: „Wir müssen und wollen uns damit beschäftigen. Schon 2008 und 2009 haben meine Vorredner aus unserer Gruppe deutlich darauf hingewiesen, wie wichtig uns unsere Umwelt ist.“ Mit dem abschließenden Konzept rechne sie in den kommenden Wochen. Ein Blick in die „wahrlich nicht schuldenfreie“ Stadt Murrhardt zeige, dass dort die dritte Anlage des Solarareals eingeweiht wurde. Rauh dazu: „Dies bestärkt uns, man kann, wenn man informiert und willens ist, etwas Gutes/Neues tun, auch mit geringem Eigenkapital. Was wir unseren Kindern hinterlassen, es liegt in unserer Verantwortung.“ Eine Herausforderung und eine schwierige Aufgabe sei auch, dass der Hallenbelegplan der Gemeindehalle komplett gefüllt ist. Im Winterhalbjahr müssten Jugendmannschaften schon in Hallen nach Backnang ausweichen. „Was alle Vereine in der Jugendarbeit leisten, ist nicht zu unterschätzen“, sagte Rauh, „dies ist uns allen sehr bewusst und muss honoriert und unterstützt werden.“ BKZ 28.01.2010 Die Ansätze stimmen - Stellungnahme der FWV: Finanzentwicklung im Auge behalten - Wilfried Klenk „Die Rahmenbedingungen insgesamt und die Ansätze im Haushalt stimmen unserer Auffassung nach“, so das Fazit von Wilfried Klenk in seiner Stellungnahme zum Etat. Angesichts der Finanzkrise ist die Zeit, in der alles erfüllt werden konnte, was man sich nur wünschte, vorbei, so der Sprecher Freien Wählervereinigung FWV. Trotz der noch immer bemerkenswerten Rücklagen dürfte die Gemeinde die Entwicklung der Einnahmen und Ausgaben nicht aus dem Auge verlieren. „Jahrelang haben wir uns als Gemeinderat geschlossen gegen eine Erhöhung der Grundsteuer B gewehrt, haben aber auch eingesehen, dass die derzeitige Entwicklung uns keine andere Wahl lässt, als eine entsprechende Anpassung vorzunehmen“, sagte Klenk. Nach der Präsentation des Energiegutachtens habe der Gemeinderat erste Grundlagen für weitere Diskussionen und Entscheidungen erhalten. Schön wäre, so Klenk, „wenn wir, wie viele andere Gemeinden, denjenigen entgegenkommen würden, die aus steuerlichen Gründen beispielsweise bei der Installation einer Fotovoltaikanlage, unbürokratisch einen Gewerbeschein ausstellen würden“. Der FWV-Sprecher bemerkte, dass auch bei den Vereinen die Zeichen der Krise angekommen sind. Mit den Worten „Jeder Euro für die Jugendarbeit unserer Vereine kommt uns um ein Vielfaches und nicht nur monetär zugute“, warb Klenk für eine entsprechende Unterstützung der Vereine. Bei der derzeitigen Entwicklung im Gesundheitswesen könnte die Gemeinde froh sein, dass beide Ärzte Nachfolger für ihre Praxen gefunden hätten. Sofern nicht privatwirtschaftlich regelbar, sei auch die Kommune bei der Schaffung zeitgemäßer Rahmenbedingungen in der Pflicht. Zwei Themen müsste Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke wohl – zumindest in Teilen – an seinen Nachfolger Steffen Jäger weiterreichen: den Hochwasserschutz und die Ortsumfahrung der B14. Bericht von der Gemeinderatssitzung am 26.01.2010 Städtebauliches Konzept „Steinfeld“ - Vorstellung der Entwürfe - Nachdem der Gemeinderat in seiner Sitzung am 21.07.2009 insgesamt 4 Planungsbüros mit der Erarbeitung eines städtebaulichen Konzepts für das Baugebiet „Steinfeld“ beauftragt hat, wurden in der Sitzung die Planungen der jeweiligen Planer vorgestellt. Die Konzepte wurden städtebaulich durch den Amtsleiter des Stadtplanungsamtes der Stadt Backnang, Herrn Setzer, und technisch von Herrn Zwink des Ingenieurbüros Frank bewertet. Der Gemeinderat wird in der Sitzung am 23.03.2010 über das weitere Verfahren beraten. Konzept des Büros Heitzmannplan aus Weissach i.T.: Konzept des Büros KMB aus Ludwigsburg: Konzept des Büros Rauschmaier aus Bietigheim-Bissigen: Konzept der ARGE „Steinfeld“ aus Leinfelden und Oppenweiler: Haushaltssatzung und Haushaltsplan 2010 mit Wirtschaftsplan der Wasserversorgung 2010 - Beratung und Beschlussfassung - Nachdem der Haushaltsplan in der Gemeinderatssitzung am 15.12.2009 von der Gemeindeverwaltung eingebracht und erläutert wurde, hat der Gemeinderat die Haushaltssatzung und den Haushaltsplan mit Wirtschaftsplan der Wasserversorgung 2010 beschlossen. Herr Wilfried Klenk von der Freien Wählervereinigung hielt folgende Rede: Sehr geehrter Herr Brischke, meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, in der Tat ist die Verabschiedung des diesjährigen Haushaltes von ein paar Besonderheiten geprägt, welche in dieser Form nicht alle Jahre zutreffen. Zunächst, es ist ihr 33. Herr Brischke und zugleich letzter, es ist für unseren neuen Kämmerer Herrn Mößner und das im letzten Jahr neu gewählte Gemeinderatsgremium der erste Haushalt und er wird nicht wie gewohnt im alten sondern im neuen Jahr verabschiedet. Der neue Gemeinderat und auch der neue Bürgermeister beginnen ihre Arbeit mitten in der größten und nachhaltigsten weltweiten Finanz,- Wirtschafts- und Strukturkrise. Diese Krise ist nicht vom Himmel gefallen, sondern das Ergebnis einer ungezügelten Entwicklung, die Gier fast aller war die Haupttriebfeder für diese Fehlentwicklung. Die Lehren daraus sind, dass es keine Macht ohne Moral, keine Wirtschaft ohne Ethik, keine Freiheit ohne Verantwortung und keine Herrschaft ohne Vorrang des Rechts geben darf. Die Folgen gehen tief. Gegensteuern können wir nur durch Klarheit, Ehrlichkeit und Solidität. Die Zeit in der alles erfüllt werden konnte was man sich nur wünschte, ist vorbei. Aus den öffentlichen Kassen kann nur noch das bezahlt werden, was auch in der Kasse ist oder in absehbarer Zeit in die Kasse fließt. Deshalb ist zu Recht die größte Sorge der Menschen: die ausufernde Verschuldung. In Oppenweiler haben wir zumindest übergangsweise die Chance, in diesen schwierigen Zeiten nicht unvermittelt eine Vollbremsung einlegen zu müssen. Darum, auch wenn die bislang mit größte Finanz- und Wirtschaftskrise nicht spurlos an Oppenweiler vorbeizieht, sind wir Dank einer klugen vorausschauenden und verantwortungsbewussten Verwaltung der Finanzen von der Krise zwar betroffen, doch auch für die Bewältigung sind wir durch ein, wie ich meine, angemessenes Risikomanagement gut vorbereitet. Zwangsläufig gehen deshalb auch unsere Investitionen zurück, obwohl man eigentlich von der öffentlichen Hand in einer solchen Situation antizyklisches Verhalten erwartet. Die Gründe für den Investitionsrückgang haben Sie, Herr Brischke, bei der Einbringung bereits erwähnt. Ich behaupte, wir haben uns sehr wohl antizyklisch verhalten, denn, wer in den sogenannten fetten Jahren Schulden abbaut und entsprechende Rücklagen gebildet hat, davon jetzt 2,2 Millionen entnehmen kann und dann immer noch 6,6 Millionen auf der hohen Kante hat, hat sich mehr als vorbildlich verhalten und kann Vorbild für manch andere Ebene sein. Dennoch dürfen auch wir die Entwicklung der Einnahmen und Ausgaben nicht aus dem Auge verlieren. Jahrelang haben wir uns als Gemeinderat geschlossen gegen eine Erhöhung der Grundsteuer B gewehrt, haben aber auch eingesehen, dass die derzeitige Entwicklung uns keine andere Wahl lässt, als eine entsprechende Anpassung vorzunehmen. Die Alternative hätte nur sein können: eine Reduktion vorgehaltener Leistungen. Wer hier gute, praktikable Vorschläge hat, darf sich gerne melden. Ich füge aber gleich hinzu, es soll keiner glauben, dass wir es politisch durchhalten, Kürzungen entlang der Mindereinnahmen vorzunehmen. Die derzeitige Situation in den Kommunen zeigt allerdings sehr wohl auch die „Abhängigkeit“ von der Gewerbesteuer, deren Sinnhaftigkeit durchaus immer wieder in Frage gestellt werden darf. Aber es ist eben auch schön, wenn man auf kommunaler Ebene selbst Hebesätze festlegen darf. Wobei den Unternehmen nicht überall soviel Kontinuität geboten wird wie in Oppenweiler, wo der Hebesatz seit mehr als drei Jahrzehnten unverändert ist. Für unsere Unternehmen bedeutet dies, dass sie auf einer verlässlichen Grundlage planen können. Bei allen Schwierigkeiten und Problemen die wir durch die Krise erlitten haben und noch erleiden, haben wir doch auch allen Grund dazu weiterhin mit großer Zuversicht in die vor uns liegende Zukunft zu blicken. „Solide Finanzpolitik, Investitionen in die Zukunft!“ Diese Regel galt im alten Jahrtausend, sie gilt im neuen Jahrtausend, und sie gilt auch in der aktuellen Krise unter deren extremen Rahmenbedingungen. Wie immer bewegen uns auf örtlicher kommunalpolitischer Ebene außer den äußerlichen Rahmenbedingungen in erster Linie die Situation Vorort. Nach der Präsentation des Energiegutachtens bei unserer letzten Klausurtagung, haben wir erste Grundlagen für weitere Diskussionen und Entscheidungen erhalten. Aber nicht nur die öffentliche Hand sondern jeder einzelne Haushalt/Gebäudeeigentümer soll nach dem Willen der Politik seinen Beitrag leisten. Schön wäre in diesem Zusammenhang, wenn wir wie viele andere Gemeinden, denjenigen entgegenkommen würden, die aus steuerlichen Gründen, z.B. bei der Installation einer Fotovoltaikanlage, unbürokratisch einen Gewerbeschein ausstellen würden. Bei der letzten Verabschiedung des Haushaltes hatten wir die Überprüfung für den Einbau eines Aufzuges im Feuerwehrgerätehaus angeregt. Können Sie uns auch hierzu über den aktuellen Stand informieren. Im Herbst letzten Jahres hatten wir eine Grundsatzentscheidung über den Fortbestand unserer Hauptschule beschlossen. Die Nachricht über die Einrichtung einer Werkrealschule in der Nachbargemeinde hat nun auch wieder zu Diskussionen in Oppenweiler geführt. Wir denken, dass wir einfach die weitere Entwicklung abwarten sollten. Eine Kooperation ist jederzeit möglich. Unser gemeinsamer Wille damals war, nachdem wir zwischenzeitlich an unserer Murrtalschule nahezu optimale Voraussetzungen in jederlei Hinsicht geschaffen haben, es versuchsweise beim Status quo zu belassen. Was wir bei allen möglichen Anstrengungen nur bedingt aufhalten können, ist die derzeitige demografische Entwicklung. Ansonsten werden wir bei der Entwicklung unser Schülerzahlen in der Hauptschule schon in diesem Jahr vermutlich feststellen können, ob mit den Füßen oder den Rädern abgestimmt wird. Deshalb macht es meiner Meinung nach auch keinen Sinn, für die rechtlich noch verbleibenden Jahre am Schulbezirk festzuhalten. Ich wiederhole, wir haben die uns möglichen Rahmenbedingungen geschaffen, jetzt entscheiden die Eltern. Im letzten Jahr haben wir weitere Betreuungsangebote in der Gemeinde geschaffen, wie sieht hier die aktuelle Inanspruchnahme aus und gab es Gespräche mit örtlichen Unternehmen, inwieweit diese Angebote an ihre MitarbeiterInnen von extern machen können, ihre Kinder in eine Betreuungseinrichtung in Oppenweiler zu geben. Herr Brischke, Sie haben bei Ihrer Rede die Unterstützung der Vereine angesprochen. Keine Frage, auch dort sind die Zeichen der Krise angekommen. Ich kann nur wiederholen was wir in den Vorjahren schon immer wieder gesagt haben, jeder Euro für die Jugendarbeit unserer Vereine kommt uns um ein Vielfaches und nicht nur monetär zu Gute. Bei der derzeitigen Entwicklung im Gesundheitswesen können wir froh sein, dass unsere beiden Ärzte Nachfolger für ihre Praxen gefunden haben. Sofern nicht privatwirtschaftlich regelbar, ist unserer Meinung nach auch die Kommune hier bei der Schaffung zeitgemäßer Rahmenbedingungen in der Pflicht. Seit der Aufstellung von einzelnen Hundetoiletten hat sich unserem Empfinden nach auch hier eine Verbesserung eingestellt. Sie hatten uns damals zunächst eine entsprechende Kostenaufstellung für den laufenden Unterhalt aufgemacht. Können Sie uns berichten, ob diese in dem Umfang eingetreten ist und ob evtl. ein weiterer Bedarf an solchen Einrichtungen besteht. Zwei Themen, Herr Brischke, werden Sie zumindest in Teilen - obwohl Sie während Ihrer gesamten Amtszeit ständig damit befasst waren - an ihren Nachfolger weiterreichen müssen: den Hochwasserschutz und die Ortsumfahrung der B14. Beim Hochwasserschutz sind die ersten entscheidenden Weichen gestellt. Wie wir im Sommer letzten Jahres erfahren mussten, kann der Hochwasserschutz nicht nur entlang der Murr ein Thema sein. Wir stehen hier zu einer konsequenten Umsetzung im Rahmen unserer Möglichkeiten und Prioritäten. Bei der B14 sind, wie wir erfahren haben, die planerischen Vorarbeiten weitestgehend abgeschlossen, sodass dem Genehmigungsverfahren nichts mehr im Wege steht. Nur, tatsächlich gebaut werden kann eben erst dann, wenn auch die notwendigen Mittel zur Verfügung stehen. Nach jahrzehntelangem Warten kann man nur insgesamt hoffen, dass in den kommenden Jahren ein größeres Augenmerk auf den Südwesten der Republik gelegt wird. Gestatten sie mir im Zusammenhang mit der B14 aber noch eine Anmerkung. Auch wenn wir es selbst mit beschlossen haben, die Begeisterung für das Verkehrsbauwerk am Unteren Reichenberg samt Ampelschaltung hält sich allenthalben in Grenzen! Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen, dies waren die Themen die uns im Rahmen der Haushaltsberatungen so durch den Kopf gingen und teils auch die Menschen in unsere Gemeinde bewegt. Nachdem die Rahmenbedingungen insgesamt und die Ansätze im Haushalt unserer Auffassung nach stimmen, stimmen wir als Freie Wählervereinigung, dem vorliegenden Planwerk in der vorliegenden Fassung zu. Wir möchten es aber auch nicht versäumen, in diesem Jahr an dieser Stelle von unserer Seite ein herzliches Wort des Dankes an alle Abgaben- und Steuerzahler zu richten. Ebenso den Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern der Gemeinde Oppenweiler. Insbesondere Ihnen, Herr Brischke mit 32 Amtsjahren, der Amtsleiterin Frau Fritz und den Amtsleitern Herrn Mäule und Herrn Mößner. Und ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an alle Bürgerinnen und Bürger welche sich ehrenamtlich in und für die Gemeinde engagieren. Frau Gudrun Rauh von der Freien Gemeindeliste Oppenweiler hielt anschließend folgende Rede: Sehr geehrter Herr Bürgermeister Brischke, sehr geehrte Damen und Herren der Verwaltung, liebe Mitstreiter im Gemeinderat, sehr geehrte interessierte Bürger, der Haushaltsplan für das Jahr 2010 liegt uns vor. Anders als in den letzten Jahren beschließen wir ihn im aktuellen Jahr. Anders als in den vorangegangenen Jahren entnehmen wir der Rücklage, anstatt der Rücklage Geld zuzuführen. Doch nichts desto trotz sind und bleiben wir schuldenfrei!! Was nur wenigen Gemeinden gelungen ist. Landauf-landab liest man in den Zeitungen dieselben Prognosen, Sorgen der Wirtschaft und Einkommensteuer-einbrüche. Es ist in den Nachbargemeinden die Rede vom "freien Fall, Schlimmer als der Franzosenbrand, Märchenstunde und kein gutes Wort und keinen Dank". So wollen wir es doch nicht handhaben, an dieser Stelle gebührt der Verwaltung unser Dank. Besonderes Herrn Mößner, der aufgrund der krankheitsbedingten Personalsituation, in Rekordzeit den HHP aufgestellt hat, was wir jedoch nicht als künftige Messlatte stecken. Beim Lesen den HHP haben wir die Handschrift von Herrn Mößner erkannt und immer wieder konnten wir deutlich herauslesen, dass es ihm ein Anliegen ist die Gebühren zu kontrollieren und ggf. anzupassen. Lassen wir das Jahr 2010 kommen und gehen wir dann die zu besprechenden Punkte an. Wir haben einen abgespeckten HHP bzw. Investitionsplan, den wir aber so beschlossen haben und auch mittragen. Was uns zu schaffen macht sind die voraussichtlich sicher gerechneten nur 1/4 Einnahmen der Gewerbesteuer, jedoch das gleichzeitige steigen der Gewerbesteuerumlage und der Kreisumlage. Mit der Steuerkraft je Einw. rangiert Oppenweiler im Rems-Murr-Kreis auf dem 1.Platz!! Als Folge bezahlen wir 420 000.-Euro mehr als 2009!!! Noch können wir auf einem hohen Niveau jammern, der Sparstrumpf weißt noch sichere Polster auf. Doch diese angesparten Gelder sind für kommende geplante Investitionen im Hochwasserverbund der Murr eingestellt. Wir haben die letzten Jahre/Jahrzehnte gelebt und geplant wie ein Wirtschafts-unternehmen oder wie eine sparsame schwäbische Familie, dies hat uns gut getan und zu diesem Sparbuch verholfen. Wir starteten 2009 mit 13 Mio. plus, und hatten Ende 2009 noch 9 Mio., und 2010 werden wir von 9 Mio. auf 6 Mio. zurückfallen. Deutschland wird aus dieser Wirtschaftskrise herauskommen und wir in Oppenweiler auch. Wir können unsere Pflichtaufgaben erfüllen, aber wir dürfen auch nicht die vielen uns anvertrauten Aufgaben für die Zukunft aus den Augen verlieren. Die komplette Ausarbeitung des Gesamtenergiekonzepts der Gemeinde Oppenweilers geht nun in das zweite Jahr. Energieausweise erhielten wir Mitte letzten Jahres, ein weiter ausgearbeitetes Konzept wurde uns in der Klausurtagung vorgestellt, mit dem vollständigen, abschließenden Konzept rechnen wir Anfang dieses Jahres. Eine Ausarbeitung wird somit nicht mehr mit Herrn Bürgermeister Brischke erfolgen, sondern wird wohl zu einen der ersten Aufgaben von Herrn Bürgermeister Jäger gehören. Wir müssen und wollen uns damit beschäftigen. Schon 2008 und 2009 haben meine Vorredner aus unserer Gruppe deutlich darauf hingewiesen wie wichtig uns unsere Umwelt ist. In der Haushaltsrede 2008 sagte U. Häußermann: „Die Gemeinde hat die Aufgabe auch im ökologischen Bereich mit gutem Bespiel voranzugehen, auch einmal eine Vorreiterrolle einzunehmen.“ In der Haushaltsrede 2009 sagte G. Schopf: „Es soll endlich Bewegung in dieser Angelegenheit einsetzen.“ In der BKZ 29. Dez. 2009 stand im Jahresrückblick Oppenweiler: Es wurde gebaut, gebuddelt und renoviert. Dies ist richtig. Eine Seite davor konnten wir jedoch lesen: Stadt Murrhardt (wahrlich nicht schuldenfrei) Dritte Anlage des Solarareals eingeweiht. Dies bestärkt uns, man kann wenn man informiert und willens ist etwas Gutes/Neues tun auch mit geringem Eigenkapital. Was wir unseren Kindern hinterlassen, es liegt in unserer Verantwortung!! Eine Herausforderung und eine schwierige Aufgabe sind auch, dass der Hallenbelegungsplan der Gemeindehalle komplett gefüllt ist. Im Winterhalbjahr müssen Jugendmannschaften schon in Hallen nach Backnang ausweichen. Was alle Vereine in der *Jugendarbeit* leisten ist nicht zu unterschätzen, dies ist uns allen sehr bewusst und muss honoriert/unterstützt werden. Allein was der Gemeinde, der Jugendbereich (alte Raiba) mit den Jugendarbeitern kostet, wissen wir genau. Aber es ist eine sehr wichtige Arbeit, die wir unterstützen müssen, auch wenn es keine Pflichtaufgabe ist, gilt es dieses soziale Miteinander zu verbessern. Für die Pflichtaufgabe, Betreuungsangebote für 1-2jährige, müssen wir auch Lösungen finden und Geld bereitstellen. Weiterhin müssen wir bei der Kinderbetreuung darauf bedacht sein, dass die vorgegebenen Rahmenbedingungen verbindlich sind und bleiben. Sollte, wie im Einbringen ihrer Haushaltsrede, der Ganztagesbetrieb im Kindergarten nicht angenommen werden, so müssen wir dies zeitnah besprechen, und für das folgende Kindergartenjahr rechtzeitig Signale setzen. Auch da tragen wir finanzielle Verantwortung. Die hohe Investition 2009 mit knapp 1 Mill. (kompl. 966 000.-Euro) für den Ganztagesbetrieb der Schule war ein richtiges Zeichen. Und die getroffene Entscheidung unsere Murrtalschule weiterhin, auch als einzügige selbstständige Hauptschule weiterzuführen, war eine sehr gute, zum Wohle der Schüler von Oppenweiler, gefasste Entscheidung. Man ist immer wieder überrascht und erstaunt was in der Politik (RP) und beim Kultusministerium so möglich ist. Am Samstag stand in der Zeitung, dass Sulzbach die Genehmigung zur Werkrealschule erhalten hat. Und sie machte auch gleich, was legitim ist, Werbung. Fakt ist, dass die Schüler in Oppenweiler weiterhin wie bisher ihren Hauptschulabschluss machen können (Kl. 5-9). Im Anschluss können die Schüler die Kl.10 in einer Werkrealschule, ihrer Wahl, ihren Realschulabschluss machen. Die Vorraussetzung dafür werden in Oppenweiler mit qualifiziertem Lehrerpersonal in kleinen Klassen nach dem Werkrealschulbildungsplan vermittelt. Jahrelang haben wir die Grundsteuer nicht erhöht, als es der Gemeinde sehr gut ging, doch bei dem letztjährigen und vermutlich diesjährigen hohem Gewerbesteuerausfall haben wir der Grundsteuererhöhung einstimmig zugestimmt. Wir haben im Jahr 2009 ein Jahrhunderthochwasser durch einen Jahrhundertregen erfahren. Wir wollen und müssen sinnvolle Maßnahmen ergreifen, möchten aber nicht durch schnelle Ruckzuckmaßnahmen einen Tropfen auf den heißen Stein gießen. Es ist uns wichtig die Auswertung der Rückmeldungen unserer Bürger in unsere Entscheidungen mit ein zu beziehen. Für 2010 sind 60 000.-Euro eingestellt, die Vergabe findet noch statt. Im letzten Jahr hat der Bund uns mit 2 Abbiegespuren beglückt, die ein sicheres Abbiegen ermöglichen, wenn auch der Ausbau eine etwas überdimensionale Ausgabe zur Folge hatte. Trotz vieler / vermehrter Ampeln gelingt es immer noch nicht, den hohen Durchgangsverkehr haltlos durch den Ort zu schleusen. Wir benötigen weiterhin durch das sehr hohe Verkehrsaufkommen - auch eine Mautumfahrungsstrecke für LKW´s - eine Umgehungsstraße und die damit gekoppelten Lärmimmissionsmaßnahmen!! Der vorgelegte Haushalt entspricht vielen unserer Wünsche, berücksichtigt die tatsächlichen Möglichkeiten und lässt auch für die Zukunft den Blick auf eine gesicherte Gemeindefinanzierung nicht aus den Augen. Dies ist der letzte Haushaltsplan den Sie Herr Bürgermeister Brischke eingebracht haben, alle nötigen Pflichtaufgaben sind darin erfüllt. Trotzdem gibt es in einer lebendigen Gemeinde natürlich noch viele offene Aufgaben die es zu erfüllen gilt. In diesem Jahr ist vieles zu besprechen und zu planen was unsere Ziele für die nächsten Jahre und die Zukunft sind. Es gibt auch für unseren zukünftigen Bürgermeister Herrn Jäger noch vieles zu tun. Die Freie Gemeindeliste stimmt dem HHP in der vorliegenden Fassung zu. Unser Dank gilt der gesamten Verwaltung, an der Spitze Herr Bürgermeister Brischke. Herrn Mößner und seinen Mitarbeiterinnen gebührt ein besonderes Dankeschön für das schnelle und mit viel Engagement gefertigte Werk. Allen Bürgerinnen und Bürgern danken wir für das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen, für die pünktliche Bezahlung der Steuern und Abgaben, aber ganz besonders für die vielen Anregungen, Hinweise für unsere Gemeinderatsarbeit. Schließen möchte ich mit den Worten von Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach: „Mit wenig zufrieden zu sein ist schwer, mit viel zufrieden zu sein unmöglich.“ Anmerkung der Gemeindeverwaltung zum Solarareal Murrhardt: 1. Die Stadt Murrhardt stellt kommunale Dächer gegen geringes Entgelt zur Verfügung. Der Erlös fließt in die Bürgerstiftung. 2. Die Solaranlagen werden als Bürgersolaranlagen (Einlagen von Bürgern in Höhe von mind. 1.000,-€) unter der Federführung der Firma GEDEA, Murrhardt beworben und betrieben. 3. Die Stadt Murrhardt beteiligt sich nicht an den Bürgersolaranlagen (weder mit einem einmaligen Zuschuss, noch mit Anteilen). Bürgermeister Bernd Brischke antwortete kurz auf die wesentlichsten Punkte der Haushaltsreden. Zur B 14 führte er aus, dass er manchmal den Eindruck hatte, dass man mit der Planung Oppenweiler nicht weiter kommen wollte und wenn es dann doch weiter ging, aufgrund fehlenden Geldes politisch gebremst wurde. Die Kosten für die Hundetoiletten halten sich im kalkulierten Bereich; eine Ausweitung ist aufgrund der derzeitigen Finanzsituation nicht beabsichtigt. Zum Aufzug im Feuerwehrgerätehaus gibt es eine preiswerte Lösung, die jedoch Raumverzicht bedeutet oder eine sehr aufwendige Lösung bei der in die Dachkonstruktion eingegriffen werden muss. Frau Fritz wird die Überlegungen in einer der nächsten Sitzungen vorstellen. Zum Energiekonzept führte Bürgermeister Brischke aus, dass in der Klausurtagung im Oktober vom Gemeinderat festgelegt wurde, dass zuerst noch die thermographischen Aufnahmen zu machen sind, die eben nur im Winter gefertigt werden können und dann das Gesamtkonzept im Gemeinderat vorzustellen ist. Die Grundlagen für mögliche Photovoltaikanlagen sind seit Oktober bekannt, wenn der Gemeinderat gewollt hätte, hätten diese Entscheidungen auch getroffen werden können. Die Entscheidung über die weiteren Betreuungsangebote wird im Zusammenhang mit der Fortschreibung des Kindergartenbedarfsplans im Frühjahr erfolgen. Der Rückgang der Kinderzahlen (ca. 40 freie Plätze am 01.09.2010), die Ganztagesbetreuung der 1 bis 3-jährigen und der Renovierungsbedarf am evangelischen Kindergarten müssen in ihrer Gesamtheit betrachtet werden. Die Abbiegespuren haben sich bewährt, mit der Ampelschaltung ist auch die Verwaltung noch nicht zufrieden. Das Landratsamt hat in Zusammenarbeit mit dem planenden Ingenieurbüro eine Überprüfung zu gesagt. Festlegung der Öffnungszeiten für das Mineralfreibad Oppenweiler Der Gemeinderat hat in der Sitzung festgelegt, dass das Mineralfreibad Oppenweiler vom 07.05. bis 20.09.2010 geöffnet wird. Außenanlage Kindergarten „Burgblick“ - Vergabe der Gartenbauarbeiten - Nachdem der Gemeinderat in seiner Sitzung am 22.09.2009 beschlossen hat die Neugestaltung der Außenanlage im Kindergarten „Burgblick“ gemäß der Variante des Büros Hettich auszuführen, wurden die Arbeiten durch ein separates Ingenieurbüro beschränkt ausgeschrieben. Insgesamt sind 3 Angebote eingegangen. Die Firma Schust Gartenbau aus Backnang hat mit 63.366,64 € das günstigste Angebot abgegeben und wurde daher vom Gemeinderat mit den Arbeiten beauftragt. Für die Lieferung von Eichenstämmen, Brücken, Tauwerk und Rutsche hat Herr Hettich ein Angebot in Höhe von 19.713,30 € abgegeben. Herr Hettich wurde daraufhin mit der Lieferung der angebotenen Materialien beauftragt. Eigenkontrolle der Abwasserkanäle - Vergabe des Ingenieurauftrag - In seiner Sitzung vom 12. November 2002 hat der Gemeinderat beschlossen, die Kanaluntersuchung gemäß der Eigenkontrollverordnung in 5 Untersuchungsbezirke einzuteilen und die untersuchten Teilbereiche in die geographische Daten-verarbeitung einzuarbeiten. Die Untersuchungsbezirke 1 (Oppenweiler östlich der Hauptstrasse), 2 (Oppenweiler westlich der Hauptstrasse) und 3 (Reichenberg) wurden in den vergangenen Jahren befahren. Daher sollte nun mit der Untersuchung des 4. Bezirks (Aichelbach) begonnen werden. Der Gemeinderat hat das Ingenieurbüro Frank aus Backnang mit der Untersuchung beauftragt. Die Kosten des Honorars für die Untersuchung des Kanalnetzes betragen ca. 17.500,- €. Bauabrechnung Erweiterung der Hauptschule Dem Gemeinderat wurde die Bauabrechnung der Erweiterung der Murrtalschule in der Sitzung bekanntgegeben. Die gesamte Baumaßnahme schließt mit einem Betrag in Höhe von 726.923,24 € ab. Der genehmigte Kostenvoranschlag betrug 766.000,- €. Der Kostenanschlag wurde damit deutlich unterschritten. Termine * 05.03.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung zur Amtseinsetzung von Steffen Jäger als neuem Bürgermeister * 23.03.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 20.04.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 18.05.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 22.06.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 20.07.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 21.09.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 12.10.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 16.11.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung * 14.12.2010 Gemeinderatssitzung )